


Their Loss

by SilverRayan



Series: Loss, Life and Surprises [1]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-10
Updated: 2009-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:38:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRayan/pseuds/SilverRayan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He would have to thank everyone for thinking that Red was boring in the berth, because they were so very wrong. SkyfirexRedAlert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Loss

Skyfire listened quietly as the others sat around gossiping. Really, the lot of them were little more than overgrown academy bots, what with the way they exchanged stories about who was 'facing who, who dumped who, and when Jazz's next big party was. The current topic was whether certain mechs would make good or bad berth partners. It had begun as an argument when Tracks, fed up with Sunstreaker claiming to be more beautiful than him, told the golden twin that he was so vain he likely had to interface with himself, as his partners would be disappointed by his lack of attention. Sunstreaker had responded by tossing his head back, proclaiming that none of his partners had ever been left dissatisfied, and that, yes, he knew he was vain, but he was a damn good lover. No one was surprised that he claimed that. What did surprise them was that both Jazz and Prowl confirmed it. Well, Prowl not in so many words, but Jazz had told them that his mate had enjoyed the attention as much as he had. From there it degenerated into the Autobots comparing lovers and mates, as well as questioning the prowess of the mechs that they'd not had.

"How about Blaster?" Sideswipe asked from where he was settled in Ironhide's lap. "Is he any good?" Said mech was currently on a long term reconnaissance mission, which had left his lover, Inferno in a grumpy mood. The fire truck had been sullenly drinking an energon cube in the corner, but smirked when his lover was mentioned.

"He's amazing. The things he can do with his sound system are beyond words. The vibrations, the music pulses through you, shakes your core...and he makes the most incredible noises when he overloads."

"Hot damn," Sideswipe nuzzled into his lover's neck. The older mech was pretending not to listen, but his hands moving over sideswipe's back took on a more sensual pattern.

"What about Red Alert?" That came from Bluestreak. Everyone turned to look at the gunner in surprise, before considering the question.

"I don't think he has a lover. He's so boring. All he does is sit in the Security center and watch the cameras, and he's always freaking out about "invasion attempts." Who'd want to interface with a mech like that?" All though it was harsh, most of the mechs in the room agreed with Cliffjumper. Red Alert just didn't know the meaning of the word "fun". Prowl chastised the minibot for disrespecting a fellow officer. Skyfire released his tight grip on his cube and smirked. If only they knew.

"Actually, he does have a mate. They've been together for quite a while." Inferno, as the Security Director's best friend, had seen how his friend had changed after Skyfire had come on board. He was still paranoid, but most SDs were. It came with the job. It was just that now he rarely had to visit Ratchet when his glitch acted up, and he was more conscientious of taking his breaks and working his own shift instead of trying to do everyone else's work as well . Sure, he still worked himself into the ground at times, but he knew how Skyfire worried when he did, and tried hard not to upset his mate. Inferno had been wary of the big mech at first, as he had been friends with Starscream long ago, and the Decepticon had nearly killed his friend when Red was glitching. Now however, he whole hearted approved of the relationship, as it had done a world of good for the red and white mech.

The news of Red Alert having a mate shocked almost everyone in the room. Inferno, of course, knew that both mechs were rather reserved and disliked flaunting something that they saw as a private matter. Most of the bots in the rec room had not noticed the subtle changes in Red Alert's behaviour and so the news floored them. After a brief pause, they all began talking at once, trying to get Inferno to say who the mech was. The search and rescue bot wouldn't budge though. He'd said what he had in order to keep Red Alert's reputation from being slandered by that annoying little fragger, Cliffjumper, but he had absolutely no intention of saying any more. It was up to Skyfire and Red Alert to tell if they wanted their bond to become common knowledge.

\-------

Skyfire finished his energon before standing. Inferno had managed to deflect the questions about Red Alert's mysterious lover moments earlier, so he felt safe in leaving. No one would question him about the timing. Not that he didn't want to claim Red Alert as his own; he just didn't want to do so without his lover being there with him. He moved across the room to dispose of the cube before heading to the door. He almost managed to slip out unnoticed, but he should have known Jazz would see him.

"Where ya goin' big guy?" the sabatour called from where he was snuggled into his mate's side. Said mate looked down at Jazz, torn between exasperation and affection.

::It's none of your business:: he scolded over their bond. Jazz ignored him.

"Ya should come sit wit' us. Yer too quiet, sittin' alone over there. Pull up a chair." Skyfire smiled.

"Thanks Jazz, but I'm going to return to my quarters. It's been a... tiring day." 'At least, it will be by the time this night is over,' he thought to himself.

"Ok man. Have a good night then!"

"I will, thank you," Skyfire nodded, missing the knowing look Jazz shot at him as he left. Prowl tightened his grip on his mate.

::Leave them be.::

::'Course, lover. They ain't got no need for mah interference. Unlike some bots I could name.:: The IC held back a sigh. His lover was incorrigible.

\-----------

::Red? Are you finished? You were supposed to be off half a breem ago.::

::Sorry Skyfire, but I have to work late tonight. Camera 4612 just went down and I know the twins will take advantage of it, and I have a ton of reports that Prime needs in by 12:00 hours tomorrow regarding the president's visit, and Wheeljack has requested a vat of toxic...I actually don't know what it ishe wants, so I need to figure out if it can be approved...I just don't think that I'll be able to get away tonight.::

Red Alert sounded frazzled, and Skyfire almost felt guilty for what he was about to do. Almost. His mech needed a break, he'd been on call for almost two days straight and the stress was getting to him. If the shuttle had to resort to underhanded tactics to get him away from his security room, well, so be it.

::Hmm. That's a shame. I just overheard the most interesting conversation in the rec room. I'm sure you did too. The one about interfacing prowess? Made me think of how wild you get in the berth. But I suppose if you're too busy I'll just have to entertain myself tonight. Berth's going to be awful cold without you, Red.:: He could hear the Lamborghini's intakes hitch over the bond. He knew perfectly well what that tone did to his love's sensory grid. He smirked.

::I'll meet you in our quarters as soon as I summon my replacement.:: Red Alert's voice was unsteady, and Skyfire easily detected the lust his partner was trying to fight back.

::I'll be waiting for you,:: he purred, before cutting the link. He continued the walk to their hanger. It was out of the way, being one of the few rooms that could fit a mech his size. After the Ark crashed there had been a dramatic decrease in available quarters, and the ones for large mechs were buried in the side of the volcano. It actually worked out well, as his hanger ended up being near Red's room, which he rarely used, believing it to be too far from his beloved security room. It hadn't taken much to convince the paranoid director to move in with him after they bonded, and no one was any wiser.

He arrived at their room and keyed in the code swiftly. He only had a few kliks at best before Red arrived, and he wanted to get set up. Skyfire pulled a cube of energon out of his subspace. He had gotten it earlier in the evening, intending to take it to his mate while he was on shift, but had gotten distracted by the conversation in the rec room. Oh well. There were plenty of more creative uses for the cube anyway. Setting it next to the berth, he knelt down next to the pad and reached underneath, searching for Red Alert's box. The SD kept all of his extra equipment in the container, including his second set of stasis cuffs. That was what the white mech was looking for. He extracted them from the rest of the gear before storing the container back under the berth. Dimming the lights to fifty percent, he climbed up onto the berth to wait for his lover.

\----------

Red Alert moved quickly down the corridor towards his room. His sensory net was still tingling. Skyfire knew what that low tone did to his auditory grid, which was why he used it so often. Red had to admit, grudgingly, to himself that it was the quickest way to get him away from his cameras. It was so hard to focus while that frequency was vibrating through his sensory network. Skyfire sounded positively sinful when he was being seductive. It was so different from the polite scientist he normally was. But the mech could be positively devious in the berth, despite his kind nature. The Lamborghini shivered in anticipation. Tonight was going to be good.

He reached their hanger in record time and entered the code. He could sense his lover moving behind the steel door, and could feel trickles of pleasure over their bond. The sight that greeted him when the door finally slid open nearly stalled his processor. Blue sparks formed over his horns as he watched. Skyfire lay on the berth, one hand tracing sensually over his cockpit, while his other hand fondled a wing. When the door slid open he turned an intense stare on the mech frozen in the door. His normally light blue optics were indigo with passion. His movements slowed, becoming more teasing and sensual.

"Mmmm, Red. Are you just going to stand there or are you going to join me?" the director started, still caught up in the wonderful sight of his mech pleasuring himself. He wanted to do much more than watch, however. Slowly he sauntered towards the berth, optics trailing hungrily over the beautifully displayed form.

"I don't know 'Fire. You look gorgeous as you are, all spread out for my pleasure. I think you need to touch yourself more. Let me see what you want me to do to you." He reached the berth and pulled himself up onto it, but he did not touch his lover. Instead he waited to see how Skyfire would respond.

Skyfire gasped, pressing hard on the edge of a wing as he arched up into his touch. So Red wanted to play it that way huh? That was fine. It was better than fine actually. While he loved taking care of his smaller lover, sometimes he felt the need to let go, to place himself under someone else's control. That normally surprised berth partners, as they had expected him to lead, as he was the larger bot. Thankfully Red not only understood the need to be dominated, he enjoyed doing so. While this was not the way Skyfire had expected the night to go, he was perfectly content to let his little lover take charge.

Red Alert's keen optics had noticed the energon and stasis cuffs laid out on the table next to the berth almost immediately. He smiled inwardly; his bondmate had planned this well. The lambo reached out to grasp the cuffs, still watching as Skyfire's hands trailed down to his codpiece, rubbing slowly. He could see the lubricant beginning to leak from the seams, and knew that the pressure must be painful. Skyfire did not remove it though, merely rubbing the heated metal, before moving to play with the inside of a thigh. The shuttle gasped and writhed, optics shuttered as he touched himself for Red Alert.

"Good, very good," Red Alert was barely aware that the words had slid out as he picked up the cuffs. The encouragement had a positive effect on Skyfire, who became slightly more vocal as he played. He was close to overload; Red could see it in the way he writhed. His strokes were becoming more erratic, and one had grasped the edge of the berth tightly.

"Red. Oh Primus! Red! So close! Feels so... so... mmm!" He was almost there, just a little more...

"Ah ah ah 'Fire. Not yet." Though he didn't often utilize his speed, Red Alert was a Lamborghini. In fact he was faster than both of the Twins, though they would never admit it. Before Skyfire realized what had happened his arms were cuffed to the headboard above the berth with Red Alert straddling his waist. "That's better."

"Red? Wha?"

"Sh," a black finger pressed against the white mech's lips, silencing him. "I want to try something." He reached for the energon cube, pulling it up to look at it thoughtfully. "I know how you hate it when I skip meals 'Fire. I didn't mean to miss dinner tonight, but I just got so busy... It was nice of you to get my cube for me. I think I'll eat now, and then enjoy me dessert." The little mech brought the cube to his lips, taking a long, slow draught from the cube. He let the energon slide down his throat, a content expression on his face. Skyfire watched longingly as a bead of energon dripped from his lover's lips, down his chin, before finally dripping onto his cockpit.

"Oh dear," the expression on Red's faceplates was innocent, but the feelings seeping across the bond most definitely were not. "I suppose I had better clean that up." He shimmed further down the shuttle's body, making sure to press against Skyfire as tightly as he could. Slowly, he licked the drop from Skyfire's chassis, dragging his glossa up the metal in a long, slow stroke. Skyfire whimpered. "Mmm. Skyfire flavoured energon taste so much better than the regular stuff." Sitting back up, Red Alert titled the cube, pouring energon all over his bondmate. He watched as the rivets travelled down his mate's chassis, over his codpiece and between his thighs, staining his armor faintly pink.

"You're so gorgeous Skyfire. All spread out for me and worked up... you look delectable." Red Alert lowered his head, glossa snaking out to trace the rivers of energon. He slithered downing his mate's chassis, catching the streams with his mouth, lingering over sensitive places. He paused to suck at a transformation seam, teasing the wires hidden there. Skyfire gasped, bucking up into his mate's talented mouth.

"Red, please, stop teasing me," he groaned, jerking his cuffs. Oh, how he wanted to break free, to wrap the little tease in his arms, to give back the pleasure he was receiving. Red Alert ignored him, moving to drink the energon that had gathered at the joint connecting his legs to his codpiece. It was one of the flyer's major hot spots and Red Alert knew it. He slid his glossa into the joint, wrapping it around wires, tracing them as deep as he could. It took all of his weight to keep his lover from bucking him off, but he managed it. Pulling back slightly, he began to suck hard, making sure he got every last drop of the nourishing liquid from his mate's joint before switching to the other.

Skyfire thought he was going to go mad. That mouth, that glossa, his love knew exactly where to tease. He bucked and moaned, pressing deeper into that wonderful teasing mouth. He was so close to the edge, it wouldn't take much to send him over, but Red Alert seemed content to drive him to the brink of madness. Skyfire groaned as Red left his joints, only to trail over his codpiece. He retracted the armor, allowing his lover to have free access to his cable and valve.

"All of the energon is gone," Red Alert pouted for a moment, before smirking. "That's ok though. I was ready for my dessert anyway." He lowered he face to Skyfire's valve, slipping his nimble tongue into the opening. He moaned softly as he tasted his lover; Skyfire had such an exotic, tangy flavor. He offlined his optics in bliss as the lubricant slid over his glossa. He pressed against the flexible walls of the valve, stimulating as many sensor nodes as possible before withdrawing. Skyfire whined at the loss of the glossa, but choked off into a cry as it plunged deeply into him again. The shuttle was so much larger than his tiny lover, and Red's glossa wouldn't do much to fill him up. Instead he kept to the walls, laving them with an erratic pass, pulling out and pressing into his lover with no set rhythm, keeping the mech below him on the edge. Lubricant began to flow faster, and he drank it in, loving how he could get Skyfire so worked up. Slowly, he withdrew his glossa, pausing to circle the rim of the valve once before pulling away.

The tease he had put on for Skyfire hadn't left Red unaffected. He was so hot, and his cord was pushing against his codpiece uncomfortably. He loved watching his mate writhe, loved tasting him, teasing him, getting him worked up... and that little show at the beginning had done much good for his arousal. He was hot and ready, but not quite done tormenting his lover.

"You taste so good Sky, but I want more. I want you in me, filling me up, I want you so bad." He slithered off his flyer's body, but made sure Skyfire could still see him. He propped himself up against the foot of the berth, spread his legs wide and retracted his codpiece. Skyfire had the perfect view of Red's hard cord jutting out from just above his dripping valve. The red and white mech pulled his knees up, rubbing gentle circles against his thighs, slowly moving towards his dripping core.

"Oooh, Skyfire," He groaned, optics trained on his lover as one finger, then two, dipped into his valve. He thrust them in roughly, scissoring them out to make room for something much, much bigger. "Feels so amazing Sky, but not as good as your cord. Mmm, it's so thick, even thinking about it makes me so hot." Skyfire strained against his bonds, wanting desperately to touch Red, to tease and prep his lover, to drive him mad the way he was doing so to Skyfire. "Th-these toys were a-a good i-de-a, 'Fire. You love being tied do-wn don't yo-ou?!" The big shuttle whimpered, watching as his mate thrashed as his fingers disappeared into his valve over and over. His cord pulsed, wanting to be buried in the slick, wet heat of his bondmate. Red Alert must have noticed his desperation, as he pulled his fingers out of his valve and moved to straddle Skyfire once more. He positioned himself over his lover's cord and slowly, slowly began to sink down.

Lovely, tight heat engulfed the tip of his cord and Skyfire did his best not top thrust up. He was much larger than Red, and did not want to hurt his bondmate with a careless thrust. It took all of his, admittedly large store, of self control, but he led himself f in check. Instead, he watched as Red's face contorted with bliss, head tossed back, and vents working overtime. He felt so exquisite, valve wrapped tightly around his cord, and the friction, oh yeah, Red knew what he liked. The slow pace was torture but he could deal with it, especially if it meant seeing Red in the grips of ecstasy, and feel him around him like this.

Red moaned as he slid fully onto Skyfire's cord. The mech was impossibly large, but he felt so fragging good inside him. He was always able to reach every delicious sensory node that sent him spiralling, and he was always so careful of Red Alert and his needs. This though, this was for Skyfire. He levered himself up, whimpering at the loss of the cord, pulling up until only the tip remained inside him, before slamming back down on him, and did that ever hurt so good. He set a fast rhythm, riding Sky's cord hard and fast, relishing in the almost painful stretch and the way 'Fire managed to hit that spot that made him see stars almost every thrust.

Skyfire was in Heaven. Red Alert's valve clenched erratically around his cord as he rode Skyfire, driving the shuttle mad with pleasure. He could feel Red's lubricant drip down his cord, easing some of the pressure, but providing extra stimulation as he thrust up into that tight hot valve. He'd been on the edge for so long, he wasn't going to last...

"Oh Red! You feel so good! Love you!"

"Love you too! Oh so close so close! Primus!" Both mechs could feel the end approaching. Wave after wave of pleasure built up inside them with no release. Red slid down once more as Skyfire bucked up, hitting Red Alert's pleasure center, and he broke. Red cried out as he peaked, white flashes going off behind his optics. His valve tightened even more, causing Skyfire to overload as well. Skyfire tightened his grip on the cuffs, and made sure to watch Red, even through his own overload. Although Red looked beautiful all the time there was something gorgeous in the carnal being Red became at the height of pleasure. Skyfire loved that he was the only one who got to see the Lamborghini like that.

As the waves tapered off, Red Alert barely had the presence of mind to reach up and undo the stasis cuffs before collapsing, exhausted, onto his lover. He didn't bother to move himself off his lover's cord; there was something very comforting in feeling connected to his mate like this. He snuggled into Skyfire's chassis, systems already shutting down in preparation for recharge. It had been far too long since they had gotten to spend quality time together and Red was planning on making the most of it.

Skyfire wrapped his arms around Red Alert as the smaller mech slipped into recharge. He face was relaxed, as all the worries and strain he'd been under recently disappeared in his lover's warm embrace. Skyfire too could feel the lull of recharge tugging at him, and he took prepared to slip off into the void. He would have to thank everyone for thinking that Red was boring in the berth, he thought as he gave into the darkness, because they were so very wrong.


End file.
